evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
William Cabot
:"Yeah, we're all shit-hot hunters, so what? Cabot's the one that's gonna get us out of here alive." : —Abe William Cabot is a Support-class Hunter in Evolve who is capable of amplifying the damage dealt by other hunters, spreading radioactive dust to tag wildlife, and shooting the monster through walls and other obstacles. He is also the leader of the Hunters. If we judge a man by the friends he keeps, then Cabot has some explaining to do. Biography Lead by example. Cabot is not only the owner of the dropship, he's the captain of the team. The heroes all work for him. He's the best planet tamer the Arm has ever seen. NORDITA brought him out of retirement specially for Shear. A lot of these guys only signed up because it was William Cabot asking. Griffin in particular. https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/ign-first-evolve-new-hunters-maps-and-gamemodes/20504 Only one man could lead the desperate attempt to rescue the last of the remaining colonists from Shear: William Cabot. Long retired from planet taming, Cabot agreed to help and, with his robot partner Bucket, assembled the greatest team of Hunters in history.http://evolvegame.com/news/introducing-cabot-the-leader Cabot's outfit is an old Sol Guard Air Agency bomber jacket. It has a Hub Marshals Service Fugitive Task Force patch on the right shoulder. Reads, "Pride, Integrity, Guts." And also a Guild Licensed Planet Tamer Far Arm Chapter 914 patch on chest. That reads, "Clearing the way for galactic civilization." Weapons and Equipment Rail Cannon All support hunters have powerful weapons, but Cabot’s is the only one that can shoot through solid rock. This powerful weapon uses electromagnetically accelerated slugs that pierce through terrain. If the cannon’s projectile becomes blocked, it bursts into a cone 40 meters long. * 150 rounds per minute * 1.25 second reload * 100 base damage * 100 conical explosion damage * 1 shot per magazine * Applies negative effects even when it is fired through obstacles (Poison and Slow) Radioactive Dust Tagging At Cabot's command, his ship—the Laurie-Anne—drops an air burst of radioactive dust, highlighting every living thing in a 60-meter radius for twenty seconds. If the monster is in the dust’s area, not only is it unlikely to escape, it’s unlikely to live. * .5 second cast * 3.5 second delay before impact * 70 second cooldown * 45 meter radius * 20 second persistent duration within the area of effect * Dusted outline effect has a 20 second duration on the monster (dust persists but cannot be applied to monster more than once in a single strike) * Projectile detonates 20 meters above targeted surface Damage Amplifier Cabot’s signature weapon locks on to its target, weakening its armor. All damage done to his target is doubled. With the Damage Amp and Hyde’s flamethrower or, even better, Markov’s Arc Mines (with, say, the reload perk) the monster is going to die. The Damage Amp uses a battery power system that recharges, so use it when your assault is on target. (preferably). The Damage Amplifier can also work in Nest. The egg's shells need to be broken first for the Damage Amplifier to work. * Amplifies 700 damage before recharge * 16 second recharge with a 1.5 second delay before recharge begins * 35m range * 15 degree lock-on angle * 25 degree sustain angle Cloaking Device The Supports Classes signature device cloaks all hunters around Cabot, making them invisible. This ability can be used in ambush, combat or retreat to increase the hunters odds of survival. Cabot’s Caber Holloe Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 13 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine. Personality Cabot is always focused on the mission at hand and makes certain that his Hunter allies are capable of completing the mission no matter the cost. He prefers to Socialize with Parnell, Maggie, Lazaurs and Val. History In his younger years, Cabot was a loud and brash Hub Marshal, partnered with Bucket. After failing to bring Arthur Rank to trial - due to bureaucratic bullshit and a touch of red tape - Bucket and Cabot followed Rank to the Far Arm to bring him to justice. The duo remained in the Far Arm, eventually leading Cabot to found Leading Edge - a group of planet tamers - the best ever. At some point after the death of his wife (and presumably, his daughter), Cabot retired and faded into legend. Years later, with a lot of money - or even the possibility of saving lives - NORDITA coaxed him out of retirement to assemble The Crew to take back Shear from the Monster threat. Progression Relationships *Laurie-Anne Cabot. Cabot likely blames himself for Laurie-Anne's death, since she died of an intestinal parasite. Complications arose from a misdiagnosis from an AutoDoc, and his decision to move out to the Far Arm placed them farther from civilization - where she likely could have been properly treated. His father was apart of the Sol Guard Air Agency and was presumably a Hellfighter. Relations with Other Hunters *Bucket: The two of them go very far back, with Bucket serving as his partner in the Hub Marshals. Bucket chose to follow Cabot into the arm (and, eventually, into Planet Taming) of his own free will. *Hyde: Hyde likes Cabot and is shown when Cabot use the damage booster and Hyde exclaims 'A leader that looks out for his team.' *Val *Ciara *Griffon *Markov *Parnell *Abe *Maggie *Lazarus *Crow Trivia *In Evolution of Evolve. there was a concept of a character named Sunny Cabot under development. She would've been William's daughter. Screenshots Captain William Cabot.jpg Cabot reveal.jpg Cabot on dropship bridge.png Cabot amplify dmg to da goliath.png 1397388 386525171505916 2966081299537558882 o.png 43Cabot.png|Cabot Videos File:Evolve - Cabot Gameplay Video File:Evolve Cabot In Action Agains Some Big Game - IGN First Evolve_Expert_Tips_for_Success_with_Cabot_the_Support References Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Support Class